


Dancing In The Dark

by flickawhip



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy makes her move....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Dark

Amber's mother had tried to forbid her to return after she had been fired. On coming home she was often ignored, if not worse. Amber no longer cared. She had long ago realised why she was so careful not to stand out. She didn't want to draw attention to her difference. She was able to show off and be loud when it came to being a part of the show and she enjoyed it. She had finally accepted that she was not going to stop Tracy being a part of the show. Tracy had smiled as she drew Amber closer. 

"We shouldn't..."

"What's wrong Amber?"

"I..."

Tracy smirked. 

"Afraid of a little dirty dancing?"

Amber had tried to speak, to deny it, then fallen silent. Tracy had smiled, drawing her down for a kiss, before pulling her closer.


End file.
